Many old and aging oil reservoirs have remaining oil that could not be recovered through traditional recovery methods. In order to recover the remaining oil, enhanced oil recovery methods are deployed. One such method is a water flood, in which water is injected into the oil reservoir at one or more injection sites within a vicinity of the producing well. The water injected into the oil reservoir increases the pressure in the oil reservoir, which pushes the remaining oil towards the producing well where it can be recovered. In a dump flood, water is collected from a local source reservoir or other water source. The collected water is then injected downhole and into the oil reservoir. However, in certain environments, a dump flood could yield better results if the water injected had certain properties, such as those which may be obtained through certain chemical additives, such as in chemically enhanced oil recovery methods. However, general methods of creating an applicable chemical and water mixture utilizes large surface equipment in order to process the water and mix in the chemical solution, which requires a large amount of land area. Thus, such techniques are not accessible for certain dump flood applications and environments where surface space is limited, for example.